El Manana
by Lord Rat Boy
Summary: Basically something that could have happened. I don't think it happened, seeing as it wouldn't make sense, but that doesn't matter. Oneshot My very first fanfict! Read & Review, and I'll love yooou. rated for suicide


"But Noodle-"

"You just wouldn't understand!"

"Noodle! Jus' listen to me, please!"

"I'm sick and tired of all this! You promised me, you promised! I-I. . . I can't trust you any more 2D!"

And with that, Noodle loaded the last box onto her windmill. 2D stood out on the ledge of the ground surrounding Kong Studios, his arm outstretched, tears streaming down his checks, his bottom lip trembling.

"Please-" 2D started again, but instead of being interrupted, he began to choke on his tears. His heart had been shattered many times before, from his mother telling him he was worthless, to Murdoc beating him, to Paula cheating on him, but never had he felt so awful. So alone. So distressed.

He got the feeling this would be the last time he would ever see her again, and it was all his fault. It had started with Russel, really. They'd gone out for a drink to celebrate 2D getting his GED. A plastered Stuart let a secret slip, something Noodle had trusted him to keep to himself. When Russel first heard it, he simply dismissed it as some drunken garble 2D often spewed after a few (dozen) drinks.

But once they came home, Russel couldn't shake the feeling that it was true. He began to feel uncomfortable around Noodle, began to get paranoid, even searched her room from time to time. Eventually, Russel couldn't stand not knowing anymore. He confronted Noodle, who managed to keep from breaking down and crying until after she assured Russ it wasn't true. But Russel didn't believe her. A few weeks later, he went to go to visit a relative in a America. He never came back.

Murdoc wouldn't allow his drummer leave the Studios without a reason, and the reason Russ gave him was completely different than visiting family. Murdoc was shocked, he felt ill, he too confronted Noodle, but instead of asking, he kicked her out the band.

Noodle snapped. She could hardly remember knocking him out and snapping his neck, it all felt like a dream, a nightmare that wouldn't end. Instead of waking up, she simply dragged Murdoc's body to the hellhole and dropped him in.

She began packing the next night.

She ordered the boxes, filled them up with her belongings, leaving her clock behind. Time was only another chain and ball attached to her ankle. She wanted to fly away into the clouds, where time couldn't find her.

And now she was leaving. And it was all his fault, 2D fell to his knees, and pulled his hands to his face.

"Please! Please Noodle!" he sobbed, viciously wiping away the tears burning in his eyes.

He was just able to catch her releasing the anchor and starting the windmill's engine.

"I'm sorry, Stu," Noodle sighed, turning her back on him, and trudging off to secure her belongings.

"Don't go!" he whimpered, and crept to the very edge of Kong.

He watched the windmill float away, and millions of thoughts flew threw his mind.

_Jump on the Windmill, Overdose, Forget about her, Move on, _and one more thought crossed over; _suicide._

And so he stood, and jumped.

As he flew threw the air, memories began to flash back, Noodle's first arrival, the time she cut her hair, the time they dressed up for halloween, the first time she used her radio hat, and the video for Feel Good Inc.

Oh, he remembered it. He had told Russel, who had just confronted Noodle. Noodle wouldn't talk to 2D. Murdoc was oblivious, simply plucking at bass strings, not catching the desperation in the singer's voice, not catching the unsteadiness of Russel's beats. He did not see 2D pressing his face against the windowpane as he gazed out on Noodle, pleading for forgiveness. Noodle had originally been placed inside the tower with the rest of the band, but convinced Murdoc, Damon, and Jamie that it would add more perspective if she could use her brand-new flying windmill.

Regret filled 2D's heart as he got closer to the earth, not for jumping, but for not keeping his promise

And then 2D was no more.

-x-

Noodle regretted leaving, regretted killing Murdoc, regretted telling 2D, regretted even having a secret in the first place.

But she couldn't change it.

She would change courses in a few days, end up in America, find Russel, convince him to come along on the ride back to Kong, get 2D, start over, not as a band, but a family.

As insanity set it, she began to imagine Murdoc would suddenly come out of the hellhole, probably demanding souls.

This madness came from lack of water, and food. She hadn't planned on soaring threw the clouds for that long.

Noodle grinned, remembering a time where the band had all gone out for a ride on her windmill, for a picnic, when a bird dropped a big one on Murdoc's eye, chuckling as 2D assured him that it was good luck.

She imagined, in her insanity, that it was that time. She chuckled as she watched white muck trickle down Murdoc's eye, and she stood, plucking a flower, and watching it drop down to earth. She smiled.

Then the helicopters came. They hadn't been there on the picnic, her dream was warping in and out reality. Noodle stood, as dull as ever.

When the bullets came, Noodle fled.

The helicopters proceeded to shoot her down, the engine coughed, wheezed, and died.

It was over. It was all over.

But Noodle couldn't leave the world without coming back for Russel, 2D, and Murdoc. She had convinced herself so. She was crazy, and she knew it, but she couldn't accept that anything else had happened.

And so, when she plunged into the canyon, she jumped, landing on a ledge, crawling away into a tiny opening in the rock around her as she watched her windmill explode.

It took her two years to get back to Kong.

She saw 2D, lying on his back, eyes closed on a pile of trash out in the landfill. She ran to him, yelled that she was back, that she was home. He didn't get up. She shook him. He didn't get up. Noodle frowned and whispered, "Please, don't be gone."

Noodle closed her eyes, and sighed, accepting her fate. She then fished out a tin of pills that had been in the singer's jacket. She took them all in one gulp, and shut her eyes, lying across 2D's chest.

And there they remained, 'til the end of time. -c- No, this is not a romance fanfict. I hate those. Seriously, I do. I just felt like writing it, and I know it's crap, but I you gotta start somewhere, right? Review, please!


End file.
